


Defenses

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron doesn’t know why she bothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To quote the seagulls in Finding Nemo: “Mine? Mine? MINE?” (not)

“I’m not seeing him any more,” Cameron says. She’s standing in the middle of House’s office, teetering a little with exhaustion and from the damned heels she’s been wearing all day.

She’s not sure why she’s bothering to tell House this. It’s not like he cares, right?

He’s watching her from behind the safe bastion of his desk. “Why should I care?” he asks sharply.

It’s a good question. And she doesn’t know the answer. Because he’s been concerned about the integrity of the team? Because he was hurt when she kissed him and he found out it was all a ploy?

Because at some level he wants her, even though he’ll never act on it?

“You shouldn’t,” she hears herself say.


End file.
